G1 Optimus and Elita
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Elita one comes to earth. She and Optimus marry and start a family.
1. Chapter 1

_Elita comes to earth to join Optimus to fight the Decepticons and so they can hopefully get married and start their lives together and have a family._

chapter 1 Elita arrives

Optimus was excited. His fiance Elita-1 was coming. He couldn't wait to see her and introduce her to his human friends. Soon enough Elita-1 had arrived in the form of a pink corvette. "Hello Optimus." She said.

"Elita it is so good to see you." He said.

Spike, Carly and Sparkplug came up. "Elita these are our human friends Sparkplug, his son Spike and Carly Spike's girlfriend." Optimus said.

Elita looked at them. "It's nice to meet you any friend of Optimus' is a friend of mine." Elita said.

"Nice to meet you so your Optimus' fiance?" Carly asked.

"Sure am, our wedding is in two months." Elita said.

All the transformers were happy to see Elita. They had seen each other in quite some time. Soon everyone would prepare for the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 wedding day

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding with the war long over this will prove to be wedding to remember. Optimus was wear his tux and he was plenty nervous.

While Elita was back in her dress and fighting butterflies of her own. She was ready to start her life with Optimus.

Optimus at the altar waiting for Elita one and here she comes walking down the aisle. Looking so lovely in her wedding dress. All them could hardly believe the war was over and they were having a wedding for Optimus and Elita.

Everyone sat down and the preacher began to speak. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Optimus Prime and Elita-1." He said. "If anyone objects to this speak now or forever hold your peace." He said.

No one spoke. So the preacher continued. "Optimus do you take Elita one to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" He asked him.

"I do," Optimus said.

"Elita do you take Optimus as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" He asked her.

"I do." She said.

"The rings," The preacher said.

Optimus and Elita slipped the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said.

Optimus and Elita shared a passionate kiss.

The reception was amazing. They cut the energon wedding cake and fed it to each other. They danced together as a wedding song played. They were so happy.

Then they climb on a space ship that the people of earth made so they can celebrate their honeymoon to thank them for defeating the Decepticons and defending the earth.

They waved good-bye and they knew they would see their friends again soon.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Optimus and Elita were living together on Cybertron. They had fine house. Optimus worked at the high council while Elita-1 stayed at home. They were plenty happy. It had been two years since they married.

Today Elita noticed something their house seemed kind of empty. She knew what was missing a child. She had to talk to Optimus about this.

Optimus came home just as Elita had finished making dinner. "Honey I'm home." He said.

Elita came up and hugged him. "Welcome home sweet heart dinner is almost ready it's tech meatloaf." She said.

"Smells good." He said.

They sat down to eat Elita must of been picking at her food. "Something wrong Elita?" He asked.

Elita looked at him. "Well I've been thinking, our house seems kind of empty it's missing something." She said.

"What is missing?" Optimus asked. "Everything is here."

"What I mean is we should start a family." Elita said.

Optimus looked at her. "Are you saying you want to have a sparkling?" Optimus asked her.

"Yes," She answered.

Optimus smiled. "You know I've been thinking we should have a sparkling too." he told her.

"Really?" She said.

"Really, let's get started after dinner," He said in playful tone.

Soon they finished their dinner and went into their bedroom. They shut the door, closed the blinds and curtains. Then they climbed into bed and began to get busy. Optimus and Elita made love. Optimus' sperm that had an x chromosome fertilized Elita's egg, then the egg split in two. Elita was going to have identical twins. Twin daughters, she wouldn't know until later.

A few weeks later. Elita woke up, she was going to see Ratchet today. She made an appointment for a pregnancy test. She was getting ready to go. So was Optimus he had work. "See you later." She said.

"You two hope your doctor's visit goes well." Optimus said kissing her.

Elita was waiting in the waiting room. She was called in and Ratchet drew some energon blood. "We will call you in few days." he told her.

"Thank you Ratchet." She said and left.

Four days later. "Has Ratchet called yet?" Optimus asked.

"No not yet but soon." Elita said. Then the phone rang.

Elita picked it up. "Hello?" She said. "Hi Ratchet, really? Really?! This is wonderful, of course I'll set up an appointment okay good-bye." Elita said.

"What did Ratchet say?"Optimus asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She said.

"This great we soon have pick out nursery and make it!" Optimus said.

"I have to get started on a sparkling blanket." Elita said.

"Our first sparkling." Optimus said.

The next week Elita was at the doctor's office having her first prenatal exam. She was having an ultrasound. Ratchet spread the warm gel on her middle. He moved the remote around and a beating sound was picked up. It was the sparkling's sparkbeat but there was a second one. Ratchet looked at the monitor he didn't see one developing sparkling he saw two!

"Optimus, Elita you're having twins." Ratchet said.

"Twins?" They said.

"Yes congratulations." Ratchet said.

"This great Optimus twins." Elita said.

"This is great." Optimus said kissing her.

"Here Elita here are your prenatal vitamins and a pamphlet about having twins." Ratchet said. "You are going to need at least 600 calories that is 300 for each sparkling." Ratchet said.

"How weight should I gain?" Elita asked.

"350 to 450 pounds." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Elita said.

"I have to tell everyone at work." Optimus said.

"I have to tell my friends." Elita said.

Today Elita saw Chromia. "Hi Chromia why are you and Ironhide here?" She asked.

"My first prenatal exam I'm pregnant." Chromia said.

"Really? I just had my first prenatal exam." Elita said.

"Small world." Ironhide said. "Is everything good?" He asked.

"Yes." Optimus said,

"Well I have something to say." Elita said.

"What's that?" Chromia asked.

"I'm having twins!" Elita said.

Chromia and Ironhide smiled. "Congratulations." Chromia said.

Ironhide slapped Optimus on the back. "Boy Optimus you an Elita will sure have your hands full." Ironhide said. He got a rough nudge from Chromia. "It's true." Ironhide said.

Optimus and Elita went home. Elita had 2 baby blankets to make and they need a nursery big enough for twins Optimus found the right room and started making plans. They were so excited they were going to have twins.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Elita was starting grow. She was 5 months pregnant. She was expecting twins. She rubbed her tummy. She couldn't wait to meet her kids.

Today she was at the doctors they were going to find out the genders of the twins. Ratchet rubbed the remote around Elita's middle. "It's two girls." Ratchet said.

Now they knew what to do for the nursery and the blankets. Elita made soft pink blanket with flower and soft light purple blanket with butterfly. Optimus and the others put the wallpaper up it was girls jungle. It was very cute. "Perfect for a little princesses." Optimus said.

The days began to pass and Elita's stomach continued to grow. Now at seven months she was going to have a baby shower. Everyone came over. Chromia had also come she was looking pregnant too. Everyone talked and talked. There were presents for the twins, cake and talk about what the future held.

The days began to pass and now Elita and Chromia are ten months pregnant. Today they are shopping for thing for the sparklings. "I'm two weeks away from my due date." Chromia said.

"I'm one week from mine." Elita said.

"I can't wait to have dinner with you and Optimus. Ironhide and I have been looking forward to it all week." Chromia said.

"Yep, when I get home I have tech-spaghetti to make." Elita said.

At the house. "Come on Optimus they will be here soon." Elita said.

"I know," Optimus said coming out of the bathroom.

There was knock at the door. Optimus opened the door. It was Ironhide and Chromia. "Come in," Optimus said.

After dinner Chromia was helping Elita clean up. Ironhide and Optimus were talking the couch when they heard groan and breaking dishes. They got up ran into the kitchen.

Chromia was trying help Elita sit down. "Optimus it's time the twins are coming!" Elita said.

Optimus jumped he grabbed the bag. "We have to get you two the hospital." Optimus said.

"AH!" Chromia groaned.

"Chromia whats wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"I think it's time! Our daughter is coming!" Chromia said.

"Well good thing we kept the bag in the car." Ironhide said.

"Let's go." Optimus said.

They all made it to the hospital. Chromia was in the delivery room her labor went quicker than Elita's. Ironhide soon came out smiling. "My little girl is here!" He said.

"Congratulations Ironhide. What did you name her?" Optimus asked.

"We named her Lyra." Ironhide said.

"Good name." Optimus said.

Elita called for Optimus. She was being moved into delivery. Optimus squeezing her hand. Then two little sparklings were born. Both beautiful baby girls. They named them, Gemstone and Crystal. Because they were so beautiful. They were now parents they couldn't wait to bring their daughters home.

To be continued.


End file.
